For The Love of Lizze
by AddisonRae
Summary: Chapter three now uploaded! Severus and Hermione have a little girl with mummy’s nose and daddy’s eyes. But is their darling daughter in danger? Sequel to “The Memory Protection Charm” RRR!
1. Disclaimer

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe. Characters, logos, and yadayadayada are all the property of J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed them to do with them what I wish. *Wicked grin*. 

Before You Read this story read it's prequel "The Memory Protection Charm" click on my name to read it!


	2. Chapter One

****

A/N: This is the sequel to "The Memory Protection Charm." Read it first, or you'll get lost later on. Please REVIEW!

Chapter One:

"LIIIIIIIZ-EEEEEEEEEE!" 

He ran through the winding halls, frantically calling her name. Small girlish giggles sounded through the door to the Potions classroom. He froze in the hallway, putting an ear to the door. Muffled squeaks, followed by more giggles. He burst through the door, anger showing on every inch of his pale, lean face. He stood towering above her, his anger filling the room, tension so thick it could be sliced through like butter.

"Elizabeth Ann Snape!" 

Four-year-old Elizabeth cowered under her father's gaze. Severus' face softened. He leaned down, and picked up a large ball of orange fur off the desk in front of his daughter. Sighing heavily, he knelt in front of the sniffling four-year-old Snape.

"Love, didn't I tell you not to play magic on mummy's cat?" he asked gently.

"But da-a-ddy!" the little girl whined, sticking out her bottom lip and looking at him through her thick black lashes.

The effect of this simple act on her father was instant. He virtually melted. Snape's face relaxed into a soft smile, he shook his head and winked at his small daughter before standing up to carry the cat to safety.

"Oh, No!" a stern voice called from the doorway.

Snape froze. He slowly turned, facing the twenty-six year old woman standing in the doorway. Her curly, honey colored hair was pulled back, revealing narrowed cinnamon eyes. Snape stared into the face of his wife, Hermione Ann Granger Snape, apologetically grinning.

"You will not let her get away that easy! No fatherly smile and wink this time, Professor!" Hermione seethed, making Snape wince at her addressing him formally, as she only did when _very_ angry.

"But, love, she was only-"

"Only torturing my cat!" Hermione shrieked. "I'm tired of being the 'mean mummy'! It's your turn!" She glared at him, waiting.

Snape sighed, turning to the dark ringlets and deep brown eyes of his daughter. She scrunched up her nose, a smaller version of her mother's (for which Snape thanked Merlin daily), and narrowed her eyes at him, putting her hands on her hips in an uncanny impression of her mother. Snape couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, causing Hermione to throw her hands up in defeat behind him and stalk out of the hall. Snape knelt down to his daughter's level, and whispered t her.

"Let's not make mummy mad today, she's had a long day at work. And no more playing with Crookshanks! He's getting old."

"Ok, daddy!" Elizabeth smiled. She took her father's hand and he led her out of the Potions classroom, her black curls bouncing as she skipped next to him, chattering about turning Professor McGonagall's hat green at breakfast that morning with her "daddy's magicked wand."

"Severus, can I have a word?"

Severus turned to see Albus Dumbledore heading towards him. He stopped and pulled Elizabeth up in his arms, balancing her on his hip. Albus smiled at the little girl.

"Hello, Lizzie."

"Hello, Pwofessor Dubbledoor."

"Close enough, "Albus chuckled, "Severus, where is your beautiful wife?"

"Most likely fuming in our quarters, throwing various pots around the kitchen." Severus answered guiltily.

"She got a hold of the cat again didn't she?" Albus asked, tilting his head at Elizabeth.

"It was somewhat larger when it finally escaped."

"If you could just figure out how she gets a hold of your wand! Well, I must go find Hermione. Don't wear him out too much, Lizze!" Albus twinkled, walking away from the pair.

"I will Pwofessor Dubbledoor!" Elizabeth giggled.

"What would you like to do, Love? We have an hour left before dinner." Severus said.

"Fly! I wanna fly, daddy!" Elizabeth begged, squirming out of his arms and running down the halls.

"Lizze, No! Don't you dare, you know what happened last time!" Snape called, chasing after her.

"Mr. Hagwid caught me!" she protested.

"More like he broke your fall." Severus muttered, catching his daughter and sweeping her up to his shoulders, he headed for the grounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The nerve of that man!" Hermione hissed to herself, slamming a kettle onto the stove of the small kitchenette in her quarters. "Honestly, that poor cat!"

"Professor Granger." Albus greeted her, stepping through the door.

"Hello, Albus. Care for some tea?" Hermione muttered distractedly.

"Yes, dear, but we must talk."

"Of course Albus, I know I put those cups somewhere!" Hermione was muttering, digging through cupboards. 

"Try the left one."

Hermione pulled out two cups from the left cupboard. She turned, tapped the kettle with her wand. Steam flew from it and it whistled as she filled the cups. Staring at the old man with annoyance, she handed him a cup.

"I will figure out how you do that one day." she muttered, sitting at the table across from him.

"Hermione, Voldemort has been inactive for over a year now." Albus started, staring into his cup.

"Yes, and you're extremely worried because he no longer believes Severus' marriage to me was to gain information from the Order, correct?" Hermione sighed.

"Always a step ahead." Albus beamed at her.

"So what's new?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell Severus yet, as I know how protective he is, I don't think he'll handle it well…" he trailed off.

"Handle what, Albus?" Hermione asked, loosing patience.

"Voldemort has taken an interest to Elizabeth."


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two:

Hermione stared into the deep blue eyes that seemingly lost more of their customary twinkle every second. She took a deep breath and shook her head. Hermione stood up and waked to the door, she flung it open and stepped through the doorframe.

"SEVERUS!"

Snape came running through the door, wand raised. He lowered it when he found Albus and Hermione seated at the kitchen table with grim expressions. Severus ran from the room and came back in with Elizabeth. He sat her on the table and then leaned against the counter.

"What happened?"

"Severus, it is our belief that Voldemort has taken an interest in Elizabeth."

"WHAT? Why?" Snape jumped up from the counter.

"She is the first of her kind in centuries, Severus." Albus said calmly.

"First of what kind?" Hermione interjected.

"She is the first witch to be born of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two most powerful Gryffindor and Slytherin since Voldemort himself." Albus said quietly.

"Oh, Gods." Hermione sank lower in her chair.

"What can we do?" Severus whispered, clutching his daughter in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus calmly walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest that night. He pulled on a blank white mask, and disappeared. Severus reappeared in the foyer of a large mansion. He took in his surroundings quickly. A high backed chair, no doubt where his Master was seated, surrounded by other black robed figures.

"Severus." a high voice called from the chair, "Come forward." 

Severus obediently went around the chair. He bent and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes, trying to hide his disgust. Severus rose when bidden to do so, taking his place between Malfoy and Avery. Voldemort's inner circle was now complete.

"Severus, I need you to perform a …special…service."

"Master?" Severus asked, stepping forward out of the circle.

"You have something, something I need to regain the power I lost." Voldemort continued.

"Yes, Master?" Severus asked evenly.

"I need this for a ritual, one that can only be performed…willingly."

Severus shuddered. Bracing himself for either a lie or the Cruciatus Curse, he waited for the Dark Lord to get to the point.

"You are the only one…"

"Only one?" Severus whispered.

"The only one with the skills to brew the potion. You are the resident Potions Master of Hogwarts after all." Voldemort laughed and sent shivers up Severus' spine. 

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. His muscles relaxed and he almost smiled beside himself. The Dark Lord wanted a potion, not a four-year-old girl with dark curls who had a firm hold on his heart. He felt like singing. Severus nodded from behind his mask.

"The potions requires a number of ingredients that are rather …difficult to find, but I have faith you will complete it admirably."

"Of course Master. What potion is this?" Severus asked.

"One that requires the use of your darling daughter."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus felt his knees buckle. His world was spinning. Air didn't seem to make it to his lungs in time, and he fought to calm the insane urge to kill the bastard with his own hands. Severus steadied himself, and tried to form a coherent thought.

"My--Elizabeth?" he croaked.

"Is that her name?" Voldemort said absentmindedly, "Yes, well. She has the blood of two of the most powerful wizards of this era in her veins. The fact that she is a Gryffindor will have to slide."

"Wouldn't it be better to use a pure blood, Master?" Severus sidetracked. "Possibly the young Malfoy?"

"It would be ideal of course, but the potion requires an innocent soul. I imagine you remember Young Malfoy's antics at our last raid? Not innocent. Besides, he lacks the intelligence of your mutt of a wife. Think of this as a reward, once the girl is gone, you can rid yourself of the Mudblood as well."

That last comment was it for Snape, he couldn't take it anymore. Severus suddenly disappeared from the circle. The Dark Lord's laughter filled the room. He stopped abruptly.

"As I suspected. The loyalties of our dear friends Severus lie elsewhere. He will be dealt with, and we will have the girl."

"Master?" Lucius Malfoy stepped forward from the circle.

"Yes, Yes, Malfoy. Your patience shall be rewarded. The Granger girl will be yours."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus ran from the edge of the Forbidden Forrest all the way to the Headmaster's office. He burst through the door without knocking, seeing Hermione seated in one chair with their sleeping daughter in her lap. Albus looked up at him from his desk, looking older than ever before. Severus slumped into the chair next to Hermione, and hung his head in his hands. 

"It is true." he croaked, "He wants me to brew a potion that uses her…her…I don't know exactly. He said something about an innocent soul. And then he says he will 'rid me of my mutt of a wife'. That bastard." his voice broke on the last word.

Hermione put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She picked up Elizabeth and nodded at Albus. Severus looked at her curiously, standing up and taking his daughter tightly in his arms.

"I believe that is enough for tonight, Albus." Hermione said firmly.

Dumbledore nodded, waving his hand in the direction of the door sadly. Hermione led the way from the office, with Severus following closely behind. She made it all the way to their quarters before breaking down into violent sobbing.


	4. Chapter Three

****

A/N:I know this has been long awaited, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out. In an attempt to clear up some confusion arising from my reviewers in the lst chapter, I give you Three:

****

Chapter Three:

Albus put his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh from his place behind Severus' desk. The portraits of past Headmasters lined the walls, looking on at him with pity. His head snapped up, and he rose from the desk. He crossed the room in quick, determined strides, slamming the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, love. We have to hide. We cannot stay--" Severus pleaded.

"I will NOT let that …that _thing_ force me into exile!" Hermione Snape insisted, slamming a pot down on the stove of their kitchenette.

"Mommy?" 

Severus and Hermione turned at the sound of the small, frightened voice. Severus knelt down to the four-year-old's level, opening his arms and allowing her to run to him. She glanced at her mother once she was happily settled in her father's strong arms.

"Mommy, why is you mad?" 

"Mommy isn't mad , love, she's scared." Severus whispered.

"I bloody well am mad!" Hermione hissed. "We cannot leave this school, Severus! You are the Headmaster and I am the Transfiguration Professor! How exactly do you expect them to carry on without us?" Another pot slammed onto the stove.

"Albus can--"

"Albus has enough to be getting on with! He retired for some peace and to continue his work with the Order! You expect him to drop everything so you can RUN AWAY?!"

"It is not running away! I want to protect--"

"As do I, Severus! But she is safe as long as she is with us and in this castle! They know you aren't loyal to them! If we run it will put her in more danger!"

"Hermione, I don't believe this will work, but since you are so adamant on staying…I will have Weasley organize the Welcoming Feast." Snape said.

"Honestly, after everything he's done, you'd think you could call him Bill." 

With that, Hermione pulled their daughter from his arms and stomped out of the room. Later, Severus smiled as he heard a soft voice coming from the next room, singing Lizzie's favorite lullaby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Sorting shall now begin." 

Severus watched as about forty nervous eleven year olds filed in behind his wife. He watched as she opened the scroll and called out each of their names, putting the hat on each of their heads.

"Weasley, Connor."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Cadence."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione glanced at Severus' and caught his eye. She winked at his forlorn expression as he watched the new Weasley twins make their way to the Gryffindor table. Then, she called out he next name.

"Malfoy, Lorraine."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus watched the small read-head run across the hall to join her cousins at the Gryffindor table. He tuned out he Sorting out and thought about the small black haired girl sitting next to him. He watched her as she looked on in awe as the Sorting commenced.

"Daddy!" Lizzie whispered loudly to him, so half of the Staff Table turned their amused eyes on her.

"Yes, love?"

""Which House will I be in?" her whisper was now so loud that the whole Hall turned to watch their Headmaster's answer.

"I don't know, Love."

"You were in Slyverin?"

"Slytherin, yes."

"And mummy was a Gwyffindor?"

"Gryffindor, yes love."

"So which one am I?"

Severus glanced around and saw the whole Hall staring at them. The Sorting was now over, and the food wouldn't arrive until he made his speech. His daughter was soaking in the attention, turning her dazzling toothless smile around the Staff Table as they murmured to each other in amusement.

"Let's see."

Severus carried her up to the stool, and placed he carefully on top of it. He set the hat on her head and watched a she giggled when it slipped down to her neck, covering her face completely. Three full minutes passed, Lizzie's tiny giggles occasionally piercing the silence of the Hall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione stared at he hat in disbelief for a moment before joining in the applause of the others. Severus watched his wife, trying not o laugh at her inner struggle with pride and scorn as their daughter slipped from his arms and ran to the Slytherin table, taking a seat next to the ugliest and biggest Quidditch player and making everyone laugh.

Hermione felt Severus hand wrap around her own. He leaned down to whisper in her ear;

"Everything will be fine."

Hermione nodded, watching the Hall with a slight small on her face as the burly Quidditch player set Lizzie in his lap as he talked to his neighbors, never noticing Lizzie slipping the protruding wand from his pocket and aiming it at his pumpkin juice.

"Everything will be fine." she repeated in a whisper, running to save the seventh year from a week in the Hospital Wing.


End file.
